Brave Charming
Frankly put, Brave Royalle Charming, more commonly known as Royalle, is not a regular Charming princess. Definitely not. Everything about her seems wrong for the average Charming princess. She loves wielding swords, complementing her outfits with Roman elements, and kicking male butt, accompanied with a jab from her elbow. That definitely does not sound like a damsel-in-distress, as of which, is Royalle’s fate. A believer that all women should rescue themselves and forge their own paths unlike women in most traditional fairytales, Royalle sides with the Rebels. What she doesn't know, is that her destiny is not what it seems. Character Personality When your family members are raised in the staunch mentality that princess Charmings are only meant to be seen and not be heard, would you sway to your family’s rigid way of thinking? Hex, no! Definitely not for Royalle. A firm believer that everyone should have equal rights, Royalle wants to show everyone that women can match men in every sector; if not: even better. Championing for a righteous feminist cause in a male-dominated world, Royalle personally picked up various masculine-oriented skills, such as (but are not limited to) swordsmanship, politics, archaeology, martial arts etc etc. Having a mutual dislike for most members in her family, Royalle tends to distance herself from them more often than not but she’s more like her family than she thinks: her tenacity of which she retains of her own opinions and views and her determination to strive for excellence are ambitious traits that her family and her ancestors before her have chased after doggedly for generations. Royalle certainly is courageous and brave like her namesake (mostly the latter quality), the word ’Brave’. It means ‘strong in the face of fear’, a phrase that certainly describes Royalle. She certainly will stand firm in the face of danger for those that she cares about, proving that her fatal flaw is loyal'ty, but never acknowledges this fact. This loyalty may drive her to a form of '''reckless'ness derived from concern, though Royalle can maintain a level of control to a certain degree. If not, anyone as a hostile party might be caught in the crossfire and it will not be pretty for both sides. Royalle can’t have a heart after new things or even danger without being '''adventurous. Like her sister, she’s very much open to trying new things but even more so than her sister. In new hobbies and interests that are difficult to learn or achieve, she has a never-say-die attitude towards them (unlike ahem, her sister and unlike ahem, the driver). In whatever context of life, she is determined to pull through whatever trouble and this indomitable and fierce trait is something that many people admire her for. Many have said that Royalle is royally rebellious. It stands true as it does describe Royalle in terms of status and personality. Royalle is a princess, yet she dislikes rules. She claims they restrict her freedom (don’t they all). At Ever After High, Royalle probably has broken many, many rules, not limited to bringing sharp objects on school grounds, truancy etc etc. The irony is that she has grudgingly admitted that some rules are necessary. Every individual action has consequences and some of hers do bring harm to others, especially with her waving her sword around. The bad news is that no one, not even her family members, bare too scared to tell her about it. Royalle’s combative lifestyle is something that normal princesses love to gossip about and something princes are wary of. She’s a go-getter; always ready to do things instead of just thinking about them. She believes in action ''and not ''consequences, and can be very rash and hasty when it comes to handling certain matters or making important decisions. However, every decision that she makes is very much a well-meaning one. She keeps in mind her friends' best interests at heart, caring a lot for those she considers close friends. Naturally, Royalle is quite hot-headed and impulsive, as what is thought of her. Like Rebecca and Ryan, she has a big ego, which she over-reacts if anyone insults her pride. wip Hobbies and Interests Roman Culture Gladiators The very obsession with these victory-crazed warriors is something that Royalle goes crazy about herself. She loves reading about the matches that gladiators would have and the fame, riches and honour they would get if they managed to defeat all of their opponents. She purposely chooses to ignore the fact that gladiator games are often bloodshed matches, of course. Military Fashion Her own attire isn't really Roman, but it is inspired from them, combined with a few modern-day fantasy elements. She does love adorning her outfits with armor and has her outfits tailored by a custom dressmaker (the same one who makes outfits for Rebecca but she doesn't actually listen to her employer's orders (Royalle's parents) when it comes to making outfits that suit both princesses' needs). Royalle has also overseen magical engineering of her armor that helps it make lightweight but most of her attire would be inspired partly by the ancient Roman military forces. History There is a lot to learn from history. From epic battles and wars, to biographies of people growing up and the experiences they go through which made them the people they are in history, Royalle takes it all. Her war and strategy heroes are Alexander the Great, Sun Tzu and Napoleon. To be honest, the reason why she loves history is because she does well in this particular area. Anyways, history does hold a lot of interesting tales, which is why she is so interested in this subject. Literature Politics Swordplay Martial Arts Machinery and Engineering Horse-back Riding all of the above are tba because duh Her story - The Bee and Jupiter Main article: The Bee and Jupiter How does Royalle come into it? Royalle won't ever know about her destiny because she was supposed to go after Raven Queen. Not that she cares anyway. She has been so accustomed to the fact that her role would most likely be a generic damsel-in-distress story that she stopped thinking about it, especially after the fiasco on Legacy Day. Unbeknownst to her, the Storybook of Legends selected her to be the next Jupiter from The Bee and Jupiter '''due to the fact that her family has been directly descended from the Jupiter himself (because some demigod son/daughter of Jupiter probably married a Charming and it goes on and on and on-). It has been said that the person to become the next Jupiter in the fable has always changed from generation to generation, as long as he/she/they are descendants of Jupiter. Mortals are always selected to take this role, simply because the story is a fable and Jupiter has never ever considered of ever thinking that one of his own demigod children would ever need to take after the repetition of '''fables. It is a highly possible theory that this lineage and destiny could somewhat play into why Royalle loves ancient Roman culture so much. How exactly she would carry out her tale is that Royalle would first and foremost, be transported to Olympus to meet Jupiter himself and be granted divine power for a day, after she has been lectured time and time again by Headmaster Grimm (and be threatened by Jupiter to be struck down with lightning bolts should she dare to use this power for anything else). Just enough to grant a sting-less bee a bee sting. That's literally it. She gets a tour of Olympus by Catimitus and is granted the opportunity to have a five minute meet-and-greet/interview session with one deity. Next, like as if her tale is a play or a musical (they all are), she will sit around on a customized throne (the only fun part) and wait until her destined Bee flies up. This may take anywhere from five minutes to two days. Throughout this entire procedure, there is high security management that monitors Royalle's every move, overseen by Headmaster Grimm himself. Her tale is carried out on a set date so should Royalle ever turn rogue and use this power for her own gain, however minute the amount of power bestowed on her is, an entire team is prepared to take her out. After everything 'goes smoothly', Royalle is banned from ever visiting Olympus ever again (like her predecessors before her) and her memory of the entire incident will be wiped, but she still would understand that she has completed her destiny in some way or another. After this entire procedure ends, Headmaster Grimm is at risk of being striked with lightning bolts by Jupiter every time because then they would argue for an hour about how the Roman Pantheon wasted valuable time trying to please a mortal whose divine blood from Jupiter most probably diluted and vanished through the ages but eventually they would come to an amiable and cordial truce until the next repeating of the fable. The funny part is that since Royalle has made it clear that she is rebelling against her destiny, Headmaster Grimm wouldn't have to spend so much money financing the security team. Honestly, if Royalle had the chance to look and sign the Storybook of Legends things might have gone quite interesting. Or perhaps not. Because sitting around on a golden throne and doing nothing except wait until something happens is something that Royalle would most definitely not do. She would get bored out of her mind and even just staying still for 15 minutes makes her want to pull her hair. The power that it comes from being a temporary goddess though, would have been slightly tempting... Maybe Royalle actually knows her destiny because during Way Too Wonderland before she absorbed her page she did read that the title of her story was 'The Bee and-' Relationships Family family tree by shadows :), edited by me The Charmings are an extensive bunch. This Charming family relates with like a thousand other Charming families but obviously the history records have been lost in time for quite a while. Notes: * Beloved Alexis Charming and Honest Michael Charming are currently deceased. * There were actually more kids that were lost to miscarriages. Their names are: ** Charismatic Grace Charming ** Faithful Louisa Charming *** They were twins *** The only kid who was not a twin or triplet or in whatsoever thing is Samuel However, what hardly (if not, none of them in fact) any of the Charmings in this family know is that Jason is descended from the King of the Roman Gods, Jupiter. It plays some role in how Royalle was selected for her destiny. Aristocratic Jason Charming Jason is not the family boss. Leah is. It is not his matter to discuss about Royalle, though it is because, one: he is her father and two: Leah pins the blame of naming her adjective name on him. Jason actually finds Royalle quite charming, as all Charmings are expected to be. He does not quite adhere to a traditionalist way, and actually admires Royalle for her outgoing and daring personality to challenge what is not often seen as the norm. Behind the queen's back, Jason and Royalle do spend much father-daughter bonding time together, and it was he who taught her how to fight with a sword after learning of the latter's interest in such an activity. Although he was the one who taught her proper swordsmanship, he does not publicly encourage her interests. Royalle, knowing this, finds him a coward, but has never explicitly stated this before to anyone. She is, however, still grateful for supporting her in the private eye. Stylish Leah Charming Leah is a conservative individual. She believes in the old ways but is mostly the one in charge of this Charming family. Jason is in charge of the administrative matters, which include (but are not limited to): coaching the boys in swordsmanship, funding outings and so much more, aside from his and his wife's official duties as high ranking officials within Ever After's caste monarchy. On the other hand, Leah is the one responsible for nurturing and caring for the children but let's face it: Leah kind of neglects Royalle. At first, Leah loved Royalle like a normal mother. However, from young, Royalle already had a fierce and rebellious spirit, such as saying 'no' to her mother or running away. Leah, in desperation, tried the ignoring and allowing Royalle to do whatever she wanted parenting tactic, but let's just say she failed and encouraged Royalle to be more tomboyish even more. Rebecca and Jason had to be the one teaching her the morals. She's not a bad parent, but she isn't a necessarily good one either. Leah dislikes that Royalle is such a tomboy, which is why whenever she has the chance, she micro-manages her life and punishes Royalle if the latter disobeys her. This is why their relationship is so strained. Royalle has mostly put on the guise of being submissive in the home front, but at Ever After High, she most certainly enjoys doing whatever she wants, without her mother being around to watch her directly. Excellent Rebecca Charming Rebecca and Royalle have been together for almost forever after, ever since their conception. They are two peas in a pod, and they look out for one another. They are so close that it can be said they almost share a psychic connection that so many twins have claimed to share, so that if one is feeling down, the other knows and feels them. They support each other in whatever the other does, and Rebecca is one of few whom Royalle can share her secrets with, even though the former is someone who...does tends to have a big mouth. Admirable Samuel Charming Samuel was Royalle's idol last time. When Royalle was in nursery rhyme school, she once witnessed Samuel fighting her father with a wooden sword. Perhaps it was because Jason let Samuel win, but Royalle was so fascinated by this that she wanted to pick swordsmanship up. Over a few years, she continuously watched Samuel, Ryan, Thomas and Jason fight using swords. Given the amount of times that Samuel won, she eventually did muster the courage to ask Samuel much later on, but Samuel simply laughed at her and teased her for wanting to learn how to use a sword and even told on her to their parents. Leah was most definitely not pleased. Life went on and Royalle did learn how to properly wield a sword. She now frequently challenges him and Jason has admitted - Royalle is quite good at the art of swordsmanship. They are mostly frenemies when it comes to swordsmanship, but they are both quite sporting too and will accept each other with a hug if one of them loses a battle. In school, they are on okay terms with each other and have mutually agreed not to talk of Royalle's boyish antics in front of their mother (who will eventually receive word of it anyway), in return that Royalle pretends to lose to him all the time (which is why she doesn't challenge him anymore - only in private). Gallant Ryan Charming Frankly speaking, Royalle hates Ryan. Fair and simple. He is a bully. If Royalle could self proclaim it, Leah probably dislikes Ryan more than her. He is all muscle and no brain, in Royalle's words, and is just a sadistic copycat looking for attention. She finds Samuel much better than him. It is probably because Ryan does not have a definite aim in life, and thus uses blackmail (that fails most of the time) to get what he wants (attention - not always a good thing). Ryan has teased Royalle and Rebecca countless times, calling them weak, puny and girly (in Rebecca's case). Truth to be told, Ryan is outsmarted and defeated by Royalle as many times as he has taunted them. He still persists though, since their parents are blissfully unaware of this (and also because Royalle and Rebecca don't tell them), but at this point in time, she just finds him a pure annoyance. Diligent Timothy Charming The perks of having a nerdy and highly intelligent brother. Timothy helps Royalle in thronework while she helps him whenever she can. They're on a relatively good relationship with each other, but it seems that Royalle loves him more like a little brother than he does with her as a little sister. Friends Mary Gold Cavity Tooth Ablative Charming zena i have some ideas hol up :eyes: George-Michael Bernard Pendragon Appearance Royalle, being a fraternal twin, does not look anything like Rebecca. As a matter of fact, she looks completely different and is pretty much the polar opposite of Rebecca's appearance. She has straight (commented as 'dull' by yours truly) reddish hair which she normally ties up to make it look more 'presentable' and has turquoise-greenish eyes, more aquamarine than Rebecca's, presumably inherited from her father's blue-greenish eyes. It's very hard for people to even think Royalle and Rebecca are even related, but they are. Royalle's voice claim is Annie Potts, known for her role in both Ghostbusters movies in the Ghostbusters franchise and for her voice-acting of Bo Peep from the Toy Story franchise. Her face claim is Virginia Hankins, a stunt woman (provided by Sola). Trivia * After discovering their mistake, Royalle's parents overreacted and well-they added a lot of girl names into her full name ** Royalle's full name is Brave Royalle Lily Rose Aria Estelle Ruby Claire Audrey Grace Emma Louisa May Caitlin Maya Leah Isabelle Juliet Scarlet Violet Arielle Aurelia Gabrielle Penelope Willow Felicity Madeline Celeste Jasmine Lara Pearl Bella Skye Elizabeth Ella Sarah Jessica Flora Katie Eleanor Elise Alyssa Isla Katherine Gemma Charlotte Bailey Freya Lauren Stella Vivienne Millicent Serena Melody Analiese Cecilia Charming *** Exactly why she goes by Brave Royalle Charming *** Imagine if whenever the servant is introducing this Charming family *facepalms* **** they call her Brave Beautiful Royalle Charming actually *** also it sounds cool to call yourself Royalle when you're a Rebel and also like Victory Royale? geddit? * the ship name of royalle, cavity and mary is triple trouble Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Charmings Category:CowMooMoo Category:The Bee and Jupiter